


Mary Jane's Our Gal Pal

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU where Angelina becomes a Reaper, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Modern AU, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle and Angelina have some smokes and discuss the meaning of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Jane's Our Gal Pal

Grelle ran her fingers through her long hair while Angelina took a hit from the pipe. After a long exhale, Angelina stared at Grelle.  
“What's the meaning of life?” she asked.  
Grelle turned her head, grinning. “The meaning of life is all this.”  
Angelina squinted and asked, “You think so?”  
Grelle nodded, staring at a strand of her hair. “What else is there?”  
“Well, like, there's passing on your genes to another generation,” Angelina said. She tried to figure out what to say next and passed the pipe and lighter to Grelle. “Like, you'll always exist if you have kids. They'll always trace it back to you.”  
Grelle took a hit and began coughing and giggling. “Annie, the meaning of life is definitely feeling as good as you can. Sex, drugs, rock and roll.”  
Angelina stared at her for a moment, taking in the sound of Grelle giggling. “Those sound like fighting words.”  
Grelle laughed and turned on the car radio. After some awkward fiddling, she turned on rock and roll, laughing.  
“Yo, it's puff puff pass.”  
Angelina was so startled she began to consider how hard it was to strangle someone. Grelle simply giggled and turned her head.  
“Sure, Ronnie,” she said, passing the pipe.  
Once Rona;d had his fix, he sat up in the backseat properly. He sighed and said, “The meaning of life are those mad small pumpkins and making them into small little lanterns. You could put so many around a porch.”  
“Ronnie, what the fuck?” Grelle asked through a fit of giggles.  
“The meaning of life is, like, when it's raining or snowing and you have a cute girl in bed with you and you just feel so warm,” Ronald said with a sage nod. “That's the meaning of life.”  
“Oh my god,” Grelle gasped. “You're totally right. I can just cuddle with Annie on rainy days.”  
“Yeah,” Ronald said, nodding. “But I don't think it matters 'cause we're all dead.”  
“Shit,” Angelina mumbled. “That's too deep for me.”  
“We should get some food,” Grelle said softly.  
“Damn straight we will,” Angelina said, putting the car in drive. “You're too skinny, Grelle.”  
“Thank you for your medical opinion,” Grelle said.  
With Grelle laughing beside her like an absolute madwoman and Ronald started singing softly in the backseat. Angelina felt that the meaning of life was enjoying it with friends.


End file.
